A Forbiddon Bond
by The Strategist
Summary: Evann, Lutina and their friends have been sent to the frontlines to comfront the Nortis Army. While there a dark plot unfolds at the Arcadian capital, when Evann and Lutina are suddenly called back there without warning. Ch 6 is Up.
1. Chapter I: A Festive Night

A Forbidden Bond  
Chapter I: A Festive Night  
  
Two weeks have passed since Quanlee was defeated and since then Evann and his friends have been titled the Guardian Force. Yes, the team as kept together because there were people who disliked the new alliance between the Nortis and Arcadians, and would do anything they could to break it. During the weeks that passed Evann did much thinking and for some reason he chose to return home for a short time. His friends chose to join him, because they we're all getting bored with the town they were stationed in. It was at Evann's home that a bond that many would not agree with would begin to form.  
  
It is night and all are a sleep, but Evann stands awake behind his house gazing at a grave stone...  
  
"Dad...so much has happened since you died. I only wish you were here to hear my stories as I once listened to yours when I was little. I know you were probably worried; I was pretty much left to raise myself when died six years ago," Evann said sadly as a tear begin to drip down his eye, "Why did you have to get in the way!" he said as he fell to his knees, "I was supposed to die not you! I was the one they were after! They wanted my life not yours! Both you and mom you died before you even told me why! Why was I so important? Why was it so important that I live and for you, mother to die! Why...why!" He hit the ground angrily as cried when he heard a familiar voice from behind him. He turned around and there stood a girl no order then him in white and blue skirt, blue under shirt, and pants, the gentle night blaze blowing through her light blond hair.  
  
"Evann..."  
  
"Lutina, why are up this late?" Evann asked hiding his face while he dried his tears.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," she replied, "Why were you crying just now?"  
  
"WHAT! Me crying! Don't ridiculous, I never cry!"  
  
She just looked at him as he walked by her towards the door, "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning,"  
  
She watched him leave and then went to the grave and read the name. She gasped and then turned around, but Evann was already inside. She too went inside leaving the grave where it lay.  
  
The next day Evann awoke from his sleep as if he seen a ghost. He dressed him self in his usual attire of white shirt, dark blue pants and blue and yellow jacket and then joined his friends for breakfast. It was here that Lutina brought up something that Evann that course his Friends to worry.  
  
"Evann..." she began, "Evann tell me what was you're father like?"  
  
Everyone stopped eating as Evann looked at her with pause, "He's dead." Evann replied coldly.  
  
"Yeah, I know that, but what kind of person was he like?" Lutina asked, "I mean he was a Ranger wasn't he. How good was he? Was he well known?"  
  
"He's dead that's all you need to know; that's all any of you need to know," he said angrily as he got up from the table, "I done eating I'll be waiting for you guys when you're done. Don't forget to clean up we leave as soon you're ready," he then took his planet cleaned and then left.  
  
"Whoa...that was strange," Myam said.  
  
"Lutina, why did you ask him about his father?" Jaid asked curiously.  
  
"I was just curious that's all?" Lutina said.  
  
"Looks like you upset him by asking?" Titto said.  
  
"Not everyone wishes to speak of lost loved ones," Ulk said, "We should leave him be about that subject,"  
  
"I don't know, we've all learned a lot about each other sense we first joined up, but...Evann has always been so I don't know, secretive about himself," Carmyne said.  
  
"Carmyne has a point, all we really know about him is that he's one the youngest Rangers and few other things, but really don't anything about his past," Brandol pointed out.  
  
"That may be true, but we shouldn't force him to speak about it when he doesn't want to. He'll tell us when he is ready," Ulk said.  
  
They all agreed and then Lutina suddenly got up, cleaned her plant and then went out back. There she found Evann standing over the grave once more. She walked closer to him and stood behind him.  
  
"Evann, I'm sorry if I upset, but your father, he..." she began.  
  
"He died because of me," Evann said sadly and coldly.  
  
"Evann..." Lutina said.  
  
"My past is something I can't revel to anyone. My past will remain hidden for everyone's shake." Evann said coldly.  
  
"Evann, but..." Lutina said. Evann looked at her and then began walking back around to the front of his house, "...your father is a Hero to Arcadians," she finished. She watched him leave and then gazed at the grave again. She couldn't help but star at the name on the grave for she knew about the person buried their. She followed after Evann a few moments later, where the others were waiting for her.  
  
"Lutina's here now, so what do we do next head back to Locca?" Myam asked  
  
"That's up our leader here, so Evann, what do you say?" Ulk asked.  
  
Evann was silent for awhile, "While what do you guys want to do?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other and then...  
  
"While I'd like see more of the Nortis lands!" Myam suggested cheerfully.  
  
"I agree with Myam, let's go some place fun. We've been working so much I'm starting to forget what it means!" Titto said smiling.  
  
"Well then! If it's fun you guys want than let's go to Koto, their having a Festival to celebrate the end of the war. It starts in a few days; if we hurry we should be able to make it in time to get rooms at the inn," Carmyne suggested.  
  
"Sounds interesting, we should go," Ulk said.  
  
"I agree, it would be a pretty good learning experience for us Arcadians," Jaid said with a smile.  
  
"I'll go with whatever the team decides," Lutina said.  
  
"Alright then so it's agreed, we leave for Koto!" Evann ordered. They left without delay knowing nothing of the two figures following them from a far.  
  
Evann and his friends traveled the road towards the city of Koto. Their Arcadian friends found what they saw to very interesting. They found that besides the houses the Nortis people lived no differently from their own. Three days pass and they arrive in the town of Koto, they headed straight for the inn and were recognized by the innkeeper, as it turned out they were seen as heroes in Koto and were given some of the best rooms in the inn for free as while as a free meal. During dinner they talked about one another, but when it was Evann's turn he closed the subject and went to bed. The others didn't bother to ask why, but it was beginning to concern them. That night before going to bed they spoke of Evann with great worry and concern.  
  
"Is it just me or does anyone else here get the feeling Evann's hiding something?" Brandol asked curiously.  
  
"Though, I know it's not my business but he has been acting very strange lately. Last night I woke to hear him talking in his sleep," Ulk said.  
  
"What was he saying?" Titto asked.  
  
"I couldn't understand much, but here him mention father. I'm guessing he was dreaming of his father's death, and early this morning he was very pale and in cold swat from the looks of things. I'm sure you all noticed it as while," Ulk explained.  
  
"Now, that you mention it yes. He must have had a pretty bad dream," Myam said.  
  
"Lutina, during the trip you've spent the most time with Evann, has he said anything to you?" Jaid asked.  
  
"No," Lutina replied, "He doesn't say anything to anyone about his problems."  
  
"I think I have an idea that may get him to open up, but I'm, going to need you're corporation Lutina," Carmyne said.  
  
"Sure anything to help, but what does it require me to do," Lutina asked.  
  
"Well..." Carmyne said as she drew everyone closer and whispered to plan to them all.  
  
"WHAT!" Lutina yelled, "You have to be kidding! There's no way I'm doing that,"  
  
"Come on Lutina, all you have to do is send a day with him alone, it's not like it's going to kill you," Carmyne said.  
  
"I agree with Carman what's the worst that could happen?" Myam said.  
  
"Then why do it?" Lutina asked loudly!  
  
"I'm two years young then him!" Myam said, "Besides, he'd think he was babysitting if I did it,"  
  
"Then, why don't you do it, Carmyne, it's you're idea!" Lutina yelled.  
  
"I'm four years older then him and much too mature for him," Carmyne replied.  
  
"And don't bother asking why we can't do it," Brandol said.  
  
"It has to be done by a female one he knows and you're the only we have whose his age. Even if you two are from different races," Ulk said.  
  
"I think I agree with Lutina, I mean, she's Arcadian and he's Nortis. Want people point," Jaid said.  
  
"Evann, could care less what other people think," Titto said, "Besides Jaid, you were for this plan a moment ago,"  
  
"That was before I knew Lutina would have to be the one to do it," Jaid grumbled under his breath.  
  
"Come on Lutina, it's not like you're going out on a date with him. You're just going to try and spend a day with and she what you can find out about his past," Myam said, "It's not like you're going to fall in love are something."  
  
Lutina was silent for awhile then, "Fine, I'll do it, but you all owe me, BIG! Very Big!"  
  
"Great, then let's get to bed, I'm bushed," Brandol said.  
  
They all went up the stairs and went to bed, but Lutina, had a hard time getting any rest. After an hour of staring into the darkness of her room she closed her eyes and went to sleep.  
  
Upon morning's arrival everyone gathered down stairs had breakfast and then spoke of their plans for the day...  
  
"They festival's already started, so what do you guys what to do?" Evann asked.  
  
"Carmyne's going to show, Titto and me around city a little while meet you guys later on tonight," Myam said. Then she Carmyne, and Titto left.  
  
"There's a combat Tournament being held, soldiers can't enter but I figure it'll be pretty interesting to watch, see yah later," Brandol said as he left.  
  
"I heard there a magnificent library here Koto, Jaid and myself going to check it out we'll see you later on," Ulk said and he then grabbed Jaid and pulled him out of the inn.  
  
"I guess that just leaves the two of us, Evann," Lutina said.  
  
"I guess, so what are you going to do?" Evann asked.  
  
"Well, since neither of us have anything to do why not spend it together," Lutina suggest blushing embarrassingly.  
  
"Might as while, nothing else to do," Evann said.  
  
The two left the inn and went out into the city. They walked side by side not close of course. They walked through the city of Koto gazing about the wonders they saw. They to walked, until they came to the games; there they were asked by the owners of the booths to play some of the games. The two played a few games and won them all. They didn't accept any prizes accept for a small locket Evann won and put in his pocket. The two continued to enjoy the festival. Lutina surprisingly had soon forgotten about the plan and soon found herself acting out of her character. Evann found himself acting the same way. They enjoyed the festival together from morning to night. It was the strangest site however among the people that day. A Nortis and Arcadian, though there was peace between the countries there had still been no real interaction between the two races of people. The two stand now on a bridge as it stands above a river, basking in the light of the dusk sky.  
  
"I can't remember the last time I had this much fun?" Lutina said smiling.  
  
"I take you're enjoying yourself?" Evann asked smiling.  
  
"Yes, I never knew Nortis held such interesting festivals. I used to be told so many stories about them and none of them were likeable," she said sadly.  
  
"What were you told?" Evann asked.  
  
"I was always told that Nortis were monsters, whose lands reeked with machines and defiled the planet. I was told they could never be trusted and I was raised to hate them, but when I first came here I saw something different. Your people they aren't really what my people said they were. They're much different from my own kind, at all," she smiling lovingly, "Evann what were you told about Arcadians?"  
  
"As I said to the others when we all first met, I could give a damn about our differences. My father always told me that one should judged by their actions and what's in their heart. He said one should never be judged by the blood in their vines. Even the cruelest of villains can put on a mask and hide their true salves. My mother said the same thing all the time, but because of their way of thinking they weren't very well liked. My father was once a General in the Nortis Army; he hated the idea of the war. He often wondered why it was even being fought. There wasn't even a point to it. He was thrown out of the army when he and a couple of the Nortis army's top brass tried to conduct secret peace negotiations with some of Arcadia's council men.  
  
"I heard about that, the plans were discovered and the council men involved were kicked out of the Arcadian government," Lutina said.  
  
"After Dad was thrown out of the army he went back to being a ranger and returned home. After a few years though..." he stopped and stood straight up.  
  
"Evann..."  
  
"I don't want to talk it any more,"  
  
"...I understand, it must be pretty painful to speak of your father after everything that has pasted," she said kindly. She closed her eyes for a moment and then, "Why don't we had back to the inn now,"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
They two started back as the dusk turned to night and paper lanterns were lit along the streets. They came to the city square just as the moon had risen and there they found people dancing in the light of the lanterns. They stopped and watched the people as they danced to the music. They don't what came over them, but they suddenly they found themselves in the square dancing as while. The two blushed as they dance that night. They were nervous and a little embarrassed, but as time past they relaxed and enjoyed it. They didn't stop dancing until the music finally stopped late into the night and people started heading home. Evann and Lutina also started on their way back to the inn once more. They walked side by side and looked at each other as they walked through the night street. The only people who were left out were couples holding hands and enjoying the peaceful night. The two didn't arrive at the inn until late passed dinner time they entered and found that their friends had already returned and were in bed. The two walked up the stairs and stood before at the top of them...  
  
"It was fun today," Evann said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, but it did feel a little uncomfortable. There were people staring at us almost all day especially during the dance," Lutina said smiling, "I can't blame them though; it must have been a pretty strange site, a Nortis and an Arcadian together like that,"  
  
"Yeah," Evann laughed. He smiled and the two looked at one another, "Tomorrow we'll have to start heading back to Locca. I have a feeling Diene has a few assignments waiting for us,"  
  
"Yeah, so I'll see you in the morning, good night Evann,"  
  
"Yeah, good night Lutina,"  
  
The two went to their separate rooms. Noticing only a little the bond that was beginning to form between them, but they also didn't notice the two figures on the first floor of the room.  
  
"A Nortis and an Arcadian, I think I'm going to be sick,"  
  
"I thought they'd never go to sleep,"  
  
"So are we going to get the done and over with. We should take them all out before it's too late,"  
  
"Patients my friend, I have a feeling this bond between Evann and Lutina may prove useful. It could very well be the one thing cable of helping us in give war a little push..."  
  
Upon morning's arrival Evann and his friends ate a quick meal and then left for Locca, but upon their arrival they were greeted by a small unit of guards and at the front was a man in a Colonel garments.  
  
"Ranger Evann, leader of the Guardian Force?" the Colonel said  
  
"Yeah that's me," Evann replied.  
  
"You're under arrest," Colonel said.  
  
"WHAT! Under what charge?" Evann asked angrily.  
  
"Under the charge of being a Arcadian spy," the Colonel said.  
  
"That's preposterous!" Ulk said.  
  
"The Arcadian Council would never break a Treaty!" Jaid said angrily, "What proof do you have this!"  
  
"High General Rynos has sent out a warrant on your arrest, all evidence will be shown at the trail. Evann, you are to come along quietly or by force is necessary," the Colonel said.  
  
Brandol reached for his sword, but Evann looked at him and then at the Colonel, "Fine I'll come along quietly, but what about my friends?"  
  
"Until this mass is worked the rest of the Guardian Force is restricted to Locca. You are not to leave this village under any conditions what so ever. Evann come," Colonel ordered as he and his man took Evann away. Lutina though stopped Evann.  
  
"Evann you can't just go like this, we know you're innocent," Lutina said.  
  
"Yeah but if I resist then you guys could end up in the same position, just stay in Locca until this cleared up," Evann ordered.  
  
"But what if doesn't and you're found guilty?" Carmyne asked, "The punishment for treason is death!"  
  
"Then I won't go down without a fight. If I'm found guilty all of you are get out of here and escape to Arcadia and explained to them what happened. It's most likely this Rynos guy is trying to restart the war. If that's the case they'll need you guys' help,"  
  
"But Evann." Lutina said.  
  
"Lutina! If I am executed you know what they'll get from my remains. You, Carmyne and the others have to get the other two to Arcadia if that happens!" Evann said.  
  
"But..." Myam said.  
  
"Come on let's go," Colonel said pushing Evann forward.  
  
Lutina and the others could nothing but watch as their friend was taken away. They later enter the village and with the Tavern were the all sat with confusion and worry.  
  
"I don't get why would they accuse Evann of being a spy?" Jaid said.  
  
"Do you think it could be true?" Myam asked.  
  
"Of course not, like Evann said it's probably just being done as an excuse to restart the war between Nortis and Arcadia and considering the kind of person some of the High Generals are I don't doubt it," Carmyne explained, "Though I hate to admit it in our government money talks a lot and power is valued more then gold,"  
  
"Who is this Rynos guy anyway?" Titto said.  
  
"Rynos is one of the five High Generals that rule Nortis under the command of the Supreme General, Tovu," Carmyne said.  
  
"The Supreme General holds the real power, and is the real ruler of Nortis, but he's recently become sick," Brandol explained.  
  
"Tovu is kind hearted man and well loved by our people, but the High Generals on the other hand don't consider themselves honored to work under him. They'd sacrifice an entire city if would win then victory. They're not very well liked amongst some of the other soldiers, but there are some who'd give their lives for them," Carmyne explained.  
  
"So, they're using Evann as pawn to restart the war, but why use Evann, why not one of us Arcadians" Ulk asked.  
  
Lutina had been silent this whole time until now, "Because..." she began when the door was suddenly flung open and entered two people they all knew very well.  
  
"The to that lies in Evann's past, his father's past,"  
  
"We'll explained everything to you, but we won't have much time,"  
  
"Diene, and KORTIZ!" everyone said shockingly. 


	2. Chapter II: Evann’s Past and Trial

A Forbidden Bond  
Chapter II: Evann's Past and Trial  
  
Everyone gazed unbelievingly at the figure standing next to Diene, as he entered with his night blue hair, brown eyes, and devious expression.  
  
"Krotiz! What are doing here, you're supposed to be in jail!" Brandol said.  
  
"I was late out early for good behavior, and because the High Generals made a deal with me," Krotiz said.  
  
"What kind of deal? Are you the one who accused Evann of being a spy?" Lutina said angrily.  
  
"Calm yourself, I did no such thing. The deal I made was that if I told everything I knew about Evann they'd drop all the charges on me," Krotiz said.  
  
"So what information did you give them?" Ulk asked trying to restrain himself.  
  
"I told them what they want to hear," Krotiz said, "Evann, as some of you may know can see the spirits. His father and mother could do the same thing, as while create some of the most powerful Mana Eggs history. The Chaos Egg, The Holy Egg, and The Ether Egg, you guys have at least two of these if I'm not mistaken,"  
  
"We have the Chaos and Holy Egg, what does that have to do with anything?" Carmyne (Carman for those who read the first chapter before I corrected it) asked coldly and harshly.  
  
"I thought so, and I take it Evann made all three of them as while as the seven and above Mana Eggs you have with you," Krotiz stated.  
  
"Yes, he did, but what does that have to do with anything?" Myam asked.  
  
"You guys should all know without evening asking!" Diene said, "Neither Nortis or Arcadia has neither the knowledge, nor the technology to produce those kinds of Mana Eggs. Not even the most skilled spell casters of our age including the best Rangers can forge a Mana above level of that of a soul egg!"  
  
"Evann, is the only one who can forge Mana Eggs of that kind of power and what you have all seen the Chaos, the Holy eggs, is still nothing but a small fragment of what those Mana Eggs are truly cable of,"  
  
"What do you mean?" Titto asked, "Are you saying those Mana Eggs are stronger then they look.  
  
"Give the kid a prize," Krotiz said, "Evann put limiters on the two Ultimate Mana Eggs he created to ensure that their true powers would never be used by you or anyone else! If Evann had allowed their true power to used, when you guys fought Quanlee, you would have won the battle in less then five minutes,"  
  
"There's no way those mana eggs can be that strong!" Jaid said.  
  
"Believe it or not, but they are," Krotiz said.  
  
"Ok, that's all well and good, but what does that have to do with Evann being accused of being an Arcadian spy?" Brandol asked.  
  
"One step at time, as I said when I came in you have to understand his past. His father's past anyway," Krotiz said.  
  
"What does his late father have to do with anything?" Ulk asked respectfully.  
  
"His father was a General in the Nortis army, until he was discharged for conducting secret peace negations with Arcadian Council members. Others were also involved, but when it was discovered by the High Generals, Evann's father took the blame for it all and left the army willing. He went back to being a ranger and for a few years until six years ago twelve, Things were pretty peaceful for him and his family," Krotiz explained.  
  
"That still doesn't answer Ulk's question," Carmyne said.  
  
Krotiz suddenly turned to Lutina, "Tell me did Evann ever tell you why he hates the military?"  
  
Lutina who had been silently hanging her head raised it up with shock, "What makes you think I'd know?" she replied nervously.  
  
"Ha ha, alright I'll play along. Evann's hates the military because they're the ones who killed his parents. First it was his mother. She died in the village fire of Coren. My own parents died in that fire as while, and then it was his father a few months later. They ambushed him while he was hunting. Evann was with him, but he managed to get away. He pretty much raised himself from there," Krotiz explained, "Now as for your question; the High Generals will use everything I've told you against Evann,"  
  
"To put it simply, Evann will accused of siding with Arcadia to get revenge for his father, they will also pretend to know nothing about the orders given to kill his father. They will say that his father died at the hands of bandits disguised as military soldiers. Then they'll say that Evann had created the ultimate Mana Eggs and was planning to hand then all over to Arcadia so they'd have a great advantage in the war," Diene explained, "But all of that we'll be pretty much a waste of time, since the Supreme General is ill, the High Generals are both judges and jury,"  
  
"So what you're saying is, there's no way to prove Evann innocent. They'll just a fake trail," Carmyne said.  
  
"And the only part of that trail, which will be real, is Evann execution!" Myam said worryingly!  
  
"I really don't think they will kill. They'll want to use him to create more power mana eggs," Jaid said, "But of course knowing Evann, he'll die first,"  
  
"That's why they order you guys to stay in Locca they plan to use you to get Evann to do whatever they want him to do," Krotiz said, "On our way in we saw that this entire village is swarming with soldiers. They're making sure you can't escape,"  
  
"And without Evann we can't use the Geostreams," Titto said.  
  
"So what do we do?" Brandol asked.  
  
"We have to save Evann; they want need to keep him alive to get the Chaos Egg. Even having just one could easily win the war and they'll most surely kill all of us to find the other one we have!" Lutina said.  
  
"Lutina what makes you sure of what you say?" Jaid asked.  
  
"Evann told me about on our way back from Koto," She replied, "He told me everything Krotiz told us now, but he made me promise not to tell you," she held out hand and from and a bright ball of white light appeared.  
  
"The Holy Mana Egg," Diene said surprisingly.  
  
"The ultimate mana eggs aren't like normal mana eggs. In order for on to use them they must become one with it, Evann holds the Chaos Egg within his body and I hold the Holy Egg. Once merged the Mana Egg and the holder become one forever and the holder is granted overwhelming power. The only way to take the egg from its owner is for the owner to give it up themselves, or for them to be killed and the egg ripped from their bodies. If they kill Evann and take his Chaos egg, then they'll also have destroyed the limiters he placed on the ultimate mana eggs. Their true power would useable to anyone who held them," Lutina said.  
  
"That's bad!" Brandol said, "But hold on. What about the Ether Egg?"  
  
"Did he create one?" Diene asked.  
  
"No, but..." Lutina began. She shook her head, "No I shouldn't tell you anymore someone might be listening. Right now we have to figure out away to get out of here and rescue Evann!"  
  
"She's right, she should break through the guards and go rescue our friend!" Myam said boldly.  
  
"Not a bad plan, but there's a few problems," Brandol said, "First is how do we get out, second is where did they take Evann, third how do we break him out and lastly what do we after we break out? I mean I really don't think we'll be welcomed in Nortis territory after that,"  
  
"Brandol's right...we'll have no choice...but to flee to Arcadia, they'll without a doubt grant us protection," Lutina said.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Carmyne asked.  
  
"Because, in Arcadia, Evann's father, Evrai is a hero," Lutina said.  
  
"Evrai! You mean the Nortis who captured Lord Farta and then later helped him escape back into Arcadia. The Nortis General who defeated each of Arcadia's the five Lords of Magic, but refused to kill them and let them and their men go. The Nortis who sacrificed victory for justice in the dual for Mt. Sperin! He's Evann father!" Titto said surprisingly.  
  
"I've heard of Evrai, he was one of the Nortis army's best generals, but he was reported to have died in an Arcadian ambush," Carmyne said.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous!" Jaid said harshly, "We never kill a man like Evrai in such in a manner! If we really wanted him to die it would have been with the most honorable of deaths possible; in battle with a sword in his hand fighting with every last of his strength!"  
  
"Sir Evrai was an honorable man, he once told the Five Lords Magic, that he fought only because his people asked him to fight. After releasing High Council Farta from his Nortis cell. He continued to see on the battle. It was once said that Evrai and Farta would drink and joke with one another right between their encampments. It was believed the two of them were good friends. Their friendship was the first made between a Nortis and an Arcadian,"  
  
"Ok then, so after we get, if, we break Evann out we'll head to Arcadia's borders," Krotiz said.  
  
"Does anyone know where they're taking him?" Titto asked.  
  
"I think they may take, him the Blackous Woods. There's a base there. They'll hold him until his trail and then they'll execute in the center of the wood. It's the main base of the Nortis army and getting in won't be easy. The High Generals most likely know you guys have the Holy Egg. Guard will tight, especially around Evann cells. They won't take any chances with him and his Chaos Egg," Diene explained.  
  
"They probably think that Evann has all three ultimate mana eggs. If that's the case then we have a somewhat of an advantage," Ulk said.  
  
"Lutina's Holy Egg!" Jaid said, "We can also use the other mana eggs Evann created like Crown, Calamity, and Fenrir eggs during our escape,"  
  
"A direct attack would be suicide with just seven of us," Brandol said.  
  
"You mean the nine of us," Krotiz said, "Diene and me are going to help you. We'll pretend to take some of you prisoner as more spies. We'll take to Blackous base, there we'll release you to go and find Evann. The rest of you will do a faint attack at the front gate. The guards will go to investigate; all you have to do is take them out. They'll most likely keep sending soldiers into the woods to find you. All you have to do to deal with them. Once Evann's free, we'll meet with him and the others inside we'll head for the gate break through, pick you guys up and then leave for Arcadia. If all goes well we want be discovered,"  
  
"Understand that once Evann's free that base will end up on full alert and our cover will be blown. We'll have to fight our way out the rest of way or until we'll loss pursuers," Diene said.  
  
"How do we know we can trust you Krotiz, you did try to kill us?" Carmyne asked.  
  
"What choice do you have, Diene and I are the only ones who can leave this village with out being hassled," Krotiz said, "Besides I owe Evann a favor giving me a second chance. He had two chances to kill me, it wasn't that he didn't have it in him; it was because he's not the kind of person who gives into anger and hate. His father was killed by the army and I owe him for not giving into his hatred for the military,"  
  
Everyone was silent then Lutina spoke up, "Krotiz I'll trust you for this, but if you betray us again, I kill you personally! Right now I don't care who I have to rely on I just...I just want Evann back that's all even if I have to do it myself. I'll be one of the two people who will sneak into the base to find Evann. Right now we don't have time to argue who we can or cannot trust,"  
  
"Lutina..." Myam said, "Alright Krotiz I'll trust but you batter double cross us!"  
  
The others agree and then Krotiz and Diene left. They returned with soldiers who once served under Evann's father. They escorted them from the tavern and loaded them up onto a truck. They drove away from Locca with only a bit of argument with one of the high ranking officer in charge of Locca. During the trip to the Blackous base, Lutina spent most of her time looking outside her window in the back.  
  
Everyone looked at her strangely, with confusion.  
  
"What's wrong with her, she's acting completely different then usually does," Titto asked confusingly.  
  
"Do think she could be sick?" Jaid suggested.  
  
Carmyne, looked at Lutina smiled and shook her head, "You men, can recognized feelings of the heart when you see it,"  
  
"Feelings of the heart what are you talking about?" Brandol asked.  
  
"I'm not telling you, figure out on your own," Carmyne said. Myam just gigged at the men's stupidity; as did Diene from her seat next to Krotiz in the front of the truck.  
  
"What are giggling about?" Krotiz asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Diene replied smiling smartly.  
  
Six hours pass and they finally arrive at the woods. There was but a single man-made path to fallow. The rest of the woods were black and dark; the trees were so tall that that they blocked out most light. They drove through the woods until the base came into view; it was an odd site, for the branches of the trees stretched over it like a sky of leaves! It was as if the woods despised light so much that it would mutant it self so that not even the smallest drop could enter.  
  
"It is just me our is this place creeping any else out?" Myam asked a frightened.  
  
"I think it might be wise for us to make a change of planes, we should all go inside the base. I shatter to think what kinds of creatures are living in those woods," Ulk said wisely.  
  
"I agree, with Ulk we could easily get lost in here we should attack from the inside after we've rescued Evann. Two of us will get of the truck and begin searching the rest will wait inside as prisoners waiting to be taken to a cell," Jaid suggested.  
  
They all agreed and Krotiz and Diene got them passed the gate. The inside of the base was nothing compared to the woods, but it was close. The buildings were gray and with Nortis Army insignia impaled upon them. Some of the soldiers looked like heartless fiends in their black and red uniforms, at their sides with razor sharp swords, their eyes held no emotion or freedom. They looked like soulless Zombies. Everyone looked with disbelief and surprise as they approached a large black building in the canter of the base. They stopped and Lutina and Carmyne got out and sneaked into the building. Everyone waited into the care with their hands behind their back to make them look like they were tied up.  
  
Meanwhile Lutina and Carmyne sneaked their way passed the guards in the building. They worked their way through the building avoiding detection.  
  
"I thought there'd be more in guards then this?" Carmyne said. Lutina gave a silent reply, "But I guess considering the forces at the front gate and the way these woods are placed who'd really be able to get to here with more to ten soldiers," Lutina continued to be silent and Carmyne looked at her with worry and then suddenly pulled her into a large room with tapestries bearing the Nortis army emblem hang on every wall.  
  
"Carmyne! What are you doing no one's coming we have to find Evann?" Lutina said angrily.  
  
"We'll get back to that don't worry, but I want know do you even realize what you're feeling right now?" Carmyne asked.  
  
"What do mean?"  
  
"You and Evann, the two of you have been closer then usual ever since we left Koto after the Festival," Carmyne said, "Why is that?"  
  
"I...I don't know, It just started happening and If...if anything were to happen to him...I...I don't why I feel this way, I mean the two us are from completely different races and yet..."  
  
"And yet you're beginning to care for him more then you imagined," Carmyne said. She smiled for a while and then her smile vanished as she shook her head, "A Nortis and an Arcadian could such a thing even work out?"  
  
"Huh," Lutina replied.  
  
"Lutina, myself and the others will be more then happy to support such a bond, but would you're people accept it?" Carmyne asked.  
  
"What do mean?" Lutina asked.  
  
"Would the people of Arcadia support the idea of a Nortis and an Arcadian being in..." she sighed and gazed at Lutina, "Even I can't say after all that happened between us, but I guess it would all depend on how committed you and Evann will be to it,"  
  
"Carmyne..." Lutina said.  
  
"Come on we have to get back to the search,"  
  
Lutina nodded in agreement. She and Camryne walked towards the door and then stopped. They heard foots from outside. They ran and hid behind a tapestry as five men in black and red robes entered the room, and took there seats in the five thrones behind a table a top a platform in the front of the room. Four of them had eyes full of deception and deceit, while the one who set in the middle looked to be kind hearted and fair. Then finally ten others entered nine of them were soldiers of the Nortis Army and the last was someone Carmyne and Lutina knew very, very well.  
  
"Carmyne it's!" Lutina said Evann seems Carmyne covered her mouth.  
  
"I know, but we can't do anything with all those guards around, we'll just have to watch and wait,"  
  
They watched carefully as Evann was pushed to his knees by the guards and the five men in Robes gazed at him seriously one of them, smiling gladly with an evil glare in his eye. Finally the on in the middle spoke.  
  
"Let us begin this trail! The Nortis Government vs. Evann the Ranger, I am Yosera Assent Supreme General and leader of the High Generals of Nortis. Colonel Rinehart will be the prosecutor. The accused will answer all questions when asked or be found guilty and all proof of innocence will be discarded. Colonel Rinehart you may begin with you're opening statement,"  
  
A blond man, with lies in his voice and deceit in his eyes stepped forward.  
  
"You're honors, Evann was chosen to be the Commander of the strike team put together by Nortis and Arcadia to solve the elemental disorder, however, is it not a fact that he avoided our calls to him. Was it not a fact that Lieutenant Diene had to go and forcefully bring him into the service of the military? It is also a fact that, Evann who continues to believe that we the proud and honorable Nortis Army are responsible for his father's death. He hates the Nortis Army and what better why to get revenge then to join Arcadia's forces and spy on our military. Like his father before him Evann, was surely planning to overthrow the Nortis Government with Arcadian aid,"  
  
"That's ridiculous! The only part of the Government I dislike is you High Generals! You guys think just because the Supreme General is ill you can do whatever you want! The only reason people haven't rebelled against you is because Tovu, they like him and pretty everyone in the middle and lower class hates you!" Evann said harshly.  
  
"You're words are harsh Evann, but keep in mind that you are the one on trail not us," Yosera said, "We will now begin the questioning from the High Generals, will start with Lord Rynos.  
  
A with red haired, cunning and cold deceptive expression rose from his seat among the High Generals, "Evann is it not true that you created the Mana Eggs for you're team?"  
  
"What's that have to do with anything?" Evann asked smartly.  
  
"Just answer the question Ranger Evann," Yosera ordered with kindness.  
  
"Fine, yes I did," Evann replied.  
  
"Now then, did you are did you not create the three Ultimate Mana Eggs?" Rynos asked.  
  
"What's it to you?" Evann replied coldly.  
  
"I don't think we need any farther questions of this Lord Rynos," Rinehart explained, "Evann, connected Arcadia after the defeat of this Quanlee. He offered to give the Three Ultimate Mana Eggs in return for accepting him into their society!"  
  
"That's crazy! Those Mana Eggs are for too powerful to be any the hands of anyone who'd use them for warfare! I only created them for the purpose of fighting Quanlee. Now that he's been defeated I was planning to hide them in different locations where no one would be able to find them," Evann said.  
  
"And just where were planning to hide them?" Rynos asked coldly.  
  
"Like I'm really going to tell a power hungry tyrant like you!" Evann insulted harshly.  
  
"You impendent little..." Rynos started.  
  
"Calm yourself Rynos!" Yosera said, "Evann, I can understand why you wont tell us where you planning to hide them, but the evidence is pointed against you so far. Also I'm seeing that you hold a great hatred for the military. Farther more you have no proof of you're innocence. Unless to have something mature to say that will prove your innocence I'm afraid I'll have to find you guilty for treason,"  
  
"He's already proven the charges against him to be true, let's just announce his execution," a High general said with cold look of hate in his eye.  
  
Evann closed his eyes for a time and then, "It's true I hate the military because I know for a fact it's responsible for both my mother and father's death. I was there when I saw them both killed by the hands of Nortis soldiers. When I started receiving letters from the military I didn't even want to read them. The only reason I helped stop the elemental disorder was because I couldn't stand to see so many people suffer because of it. Despite my hatred for the military I endured it and followed the orders I was given. When it was all over I was preparing to leave the military after solving the problems with Quanlee, but then I was asked to keep the team together as a war preventing force. That was something I was able accept. The war was over and I for one wasn't about to let happen again because a few people didn't agree with treaty. I would never want to start up that long meaningless war again by acting as an Arcadian spy! If anyone would want to restart that I would have to say it would have to be you're fellow High Generals Lord Yosera! So make your judgment already and get it over with it,"  
  
From their hiding place Lutina and Carmyne looked at Evann. It was a side of him they had never seen before. He wasn't the smart mouth Ranger they been working with, but a young man with strong heart and sense of justice that could never be broken. Lutina was impressed more then any of them in the room as she gaze at the Nortis she was beginning to care for. Yosera also looked at him, he looked into Evann eyes and he saw compassion and kindness within them as while as a heroic gaze of honesty and courage, and Deep down he felt a burning pain and the beginning of an everlasting regret for the decision he was about to make... 


	3. Chapter III: Escape to Arcadia

A Forbidden Bond  
Chapter III: Escape to Arcadia  
  
Yosera looked at Evann sadly, he then suddenly turned eyes towards a tapestry nodded and then looked at Evann again.  
  
"Evann, though I see the truth in your words, nothing you have said has proven yourself innocent of the charges against you, because of this I will be disbanding the guardian force. The Arcadians in the force will sent back to Arcadia, and the two Nortis soldiers Brandol and Carmyne will be discharged from our forces and you Evann.are to be executed for treason at dawn,"  
  
Rynos and Rinehart smiled cruelly with joy, but Lutina shook with fear and anger. Then something shaped as the guards began taking Evann away.  
  
"NO!" she yelled and a white glowing light radiated from her body and blew the tapestry clear off the wall, Carmyne just stood back as Lutina fire a wave of Diamond Dusts at the guards! The spears of Ice pierced their bodies and froze their heart from the inside. They fell to the ground as the High Generals shielded themselves with a barrier. Lutina ran over to Evann and removed the ropes that tied him.  
  
"Lutina!" Evann said surprisingly, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We couldn't let you be executed so we came to rescue you," Lutina said.  
  
"What do you mean we?" Evann asked.  
  
"Hey," Carmyne said walking towards them.  
  
"Carmyne! Where are the others?" Evann asked.  
  
"Outside waiting for us, but we can talk more later we have to get out of here before this place is overwhelmed by guards!" Carmyne suggested.  
  
They ran out of the courtroom and into the hall just as the alarm was sounded! They fought their way through the guards using the power of the Holy and Chaos Mana eggs. They arrived outside where they found their friends holding off the guards with magic! They climbed into the truck and Carmyne gave a single to Krotiz in the driver's seat, who singled everyone to get back into the truck. They hopped in and drove off! They mowed their way through the guards as they reached the gate. It was closed with a line of guards in front of it!  
  
"They cut us off!" Krotiz said.  
  
"Keeping driving!" Evann said.  
  
"What!" Krotiz's ordered  
  
"Just do it!" Evann yelled he stuck his head out the window and aim his hand forward at the gate. "Astraea Bolts!" He cried and. Waves of lightning flew from his hand towards the gate! The gate was destroyed anyone who was near it killed. Krotiz drove over the fallen bodies into the woods! They were pursued by the Nortis army soldiers who fired their tanks off at the truck! Krotiz move left and right dodging the cannonballs as they were fired. The moment they were out of the woods Evann called to Lutina in the back of the truck! Lutina nodded and aimed her hand at the wood's entrance!  
  
"Absolute Zero!" she yelled. A road of ice covered the ground all they way to the woods' entrance. The tanks slide and tipped over on the ice on they explored as they were hit by the others that ran into them. Evann and his friend continued on their way as they took their last look at the lands behind them.  
  
They began their trip to Arcadia, but they could not take the Locca path so they would have to find another way. They drove all day towards the Nortis- Arcadian boarder, but there were no looks of joy upon their faces, especially, not on the faces of Brandol, Diene and Carmyne. They had rescued their friend yes, but it was at a great price, they could no longer remain in their homelands and had no choice but to leave with their friends. Evann and Krotiz have had no problems with leaving Nortis; they had lost their families to the power hungry Generals of the army long before this. Evann's mother and both of Krotiz's parents died in a village fire started by the military and Evann's father died in an ambushed set up by the military. Evann after looking at his fellow Nortis spoke.  
  
"Brandol Carmyne, sorry you guys had to get involved in this," Evann said sadly.  
  
"It's alright, Evann, you don't to apologize, we chose to be here even though we knew the price of it would be high. Not like we have anything left here for us anyway. I lost my family to the war a long time ago," Carmyne said.  
  
"Same here," Brandol said, "Besides, even if we didn't help they would have come for us sooner or later,"  
  
"Brandol's right, we wouldn't have had to leave with you guys or live on the run," Diene said, "Besides, it want be long, before Rynos and his collages kill Yosera and Tovu and take control of the government for themselves. After all that's the trouble with Militaristic governments without war they slowly lose power and the people soon demand change and when the people don't get what they ask for it awakens rebellion."  
  
"I see, so what are the chances of a rebellion breaking out you're lands now?" Ulk asked.  
  
"Close to none, like Diene said, Rynos and the other High Generals will have Yosera and Tovu assassinated and blame the assassinations on Arcadia and start up the war all over again, but by that time we'll be long gone from here," Krotiz said.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. They continued to drive along the road avoiding military outpost as best they could. They soon stopped in a forest and got out of the truck. They took out all of their supplies equipment and left it sitting their in the forest path. They began to continue on their journey on foot. It would be a long and hard journey, but they were willing to take the trip. They stopped in a village and bought cloaks for the cold nights that drew so near. Evann bought a new sword sense he had to leave his behind at the military base when they escaped. They stuck together in close formation with the largest of them in the back and smallest of them in the middle. The winter came and hindered their progress, but they continued and with each passing night of their journey they drew closer and become better friends. Among them the two who drew closer the most was Evann and Lutina; the two would speak on some nights after their friends had gone off to bed. There were of course times when they wished they could stop and rest, but they knew that the military would have sent out a reward for their capture and many eager bounty hunters would seek them out in hopes of collecting that bounty. They fought bandits that attacked them for their supplies and killed military soldiers who found them. They took turns at night keeping watch during the night.  
  
Then finally after a half a mouth of travel, they arrived at a village. Their leader knew Evann's father and seeing how tired they were he insisted they stay at the inn without pay. Evann and his friends accepted this and they were happy to have a place to stay after traveling for so long. They had a lovely dinner and then went to bed, but Evann got up later that night and went outside in the snow. He was followed by Lutina who heard him leave his room. She followed him to the outside and found him standing in the snow with his cloak wrapped around him looking at the sky.  
  
"Evann," she said.  
  
"Lutina, what are doing out here?" he asked her worryingly.  
  
"I could ask you that same thing," she replied with concern. She stood beside him as they gazed upward at the stars.  
  
"Everything is my fault if I hadn't created those Mana Eggs then none of this would have happened," Evann said sadly  
  
"Evann..." Lutina said.  
  
"Everything's happening again just like it did when I was a kid," he said as he blinked slowly, "The Nortis Military came to my home village searching for the Ether Mana Egg my mother created. They demanded it be turned over to them. My parents were willing to do it to protect the villagers, but the rest of the village who knew of my parents secret refused to let them, they denied having any knowledge of the egg and the military seeing through their lie, burned the village to the ground searching for it. My mother at that time linked the Ether egg to her self and made it so that if she died the Ether Egg would destroy it self. She sacrificed herself to save me and my father. My dad, Krotiz, Krotiz's aunt and I were the only ones who survived that massacre. The Nortis government blamed the burning of the village on the Arcadians since it was built directly next to the boarder. My father and I moved into a house out in the forest, we lived there alone and in peace until he was ambushed and killed by the Nortis military's elite soldiers. I was able to get away, but not without seeing my dad stabbed to death a millions over and his body thrown into the river. The raised myself from that dad on for six years I've been pretty much living on my own training to be a ranger, but there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about getting revenge for my father's death,"  
  
"Evann, you've had such a hard life haven't you. It must painful for you to remember such things," Lutina said sadly.  
  
Evann breathed deeply, "It is, but during the events of the elemental disorder I learned that not everyone in the military is completely heartless like most of the generals. Yosera and Tovu are greatly loved by the people and they had plans to change the government to one similar to that of Arcadian's. That was one of the reasons the treaty was made, or so I heard,"  
  
"But because of men Like Rynos and that Rinehart that may never happen and the war may go on forever. The beast people in the south lands have chosen to remain neutral in it all since their defeat by you're father when they tried to attack while the Nortis were too busy fighting Arcadia to really do anything to defend themselves, but you're father he took a small army of Rangers too those boarders and defeated them after two long weeks of battle, but he did more then just that. When the beast people tried to attack Arcadia he defended Arcadia as while with his army. I was only about three back then, but I heard about from my parents. They never expected a Nortis to do such a thing. You're father Evrai defended both Nortis and Arcadia from the beast people until they grew tied and gave up. They returned to the land and announced their neutrality for the war and to prove it, they sent ten-thousand gold to both sides, as while ten-thousand supplies to each side. If it weren't for you're father Both Nortis and Arcadia would have fallen years ago. That's one of the biggest things you're father is famous for in Arcadia,"  
  
"Arcadia, do you really think they'll accept Nortis?"  
  
"I know they will, you're a hero to our people as while. I know they'll grant us protection and then perhaps..."  
  
"Perhaps what?"  
  
"Oh nothing," she replied blushing a little, "We should head back in, we have to leave at dawn tomorrow,"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
They went back into the inn and then went to their separate rooms and went to sleep. The next day they all got up and found a nice breakfast waiting for them at the table downstairs. They ate quickly and then left on their way. They continued to head for the boarder when Titto looked back and saw smoke coming from the village they left! They all turned around and started running back, but their path was hindered by soldiers of the Nortis army!  
  
"Ranger Evann, you are under arrest in the name of the Nortis Army, you will come along quietly are by force if necessary!" the soldier said.  
  
"You burnt down that village just to find us!" Evann said.  
  
"An example had to be made out of those who consult with traitors of the military!"  
  
"You...you monsters!" Myam said angrily.  
  
"You're going to pay for what you did!" Brandol said.  
  
They all drew their weapons and the battle began! They fought the Nortis soldiers with skill and magic until they were crushed! They then rushed to the village to find Nortis soldiers in Red and Black armor pillaging and killing the innocent people in the village. Rangers who were staying in the village were being beat to the ground for trying to protect them. The blood of innocence was spread along the ground! Evann grew in raged by this and attacked a group of soldiers with his Sky Dragon Slash!  
  
The soldiers were killed without mercy as Evann and his friends ran throughout the village saving as many people as they could and escorting them into the forest. Carmyne used her Fenrir egg and Myam her blizzard egg to put out some of the flames. Evann and Krotiz focused on defeating the soldiers attacking the villages and the rest focused on evacuating the burning village. Finally after long tiring battle the flames were dosed and every Nortis soldier was killed and slain for their crimes in the village that sorrowful day. The once beautiful small town was now nothing but a wasteland of death and sorrow. The people who Evann and his friends saved looked at the ruins in tears especially children who found their parents' bodies and shook telling them to wake up as tear after tear escaped their eyes. Evann walked towards the village chief and with his head lowered.  
  
"We're sorry, if we hadn't come here then none of this would have happened," Evann said.  
  
"No, it's not your fault, even if you had avoided our village the military would have come here looking for you anyway and there's a chance they would have burned it down just to make sure we were telling the truth. They'll most likely blame it on bandits or you, just to stay in power. If you're father Evrai were still alive and if he had never been forced to leave the military then things would be different. With Lord Tovu ill and Assent Supreme General Yosera out matched by his follow High Generals Nortis is looking to be a grim, grim place." The chief explained.  
  
"How did you know who my father was?" Evann asked.  
  
"I'm a former Ranger, I knew your father well every Ranger did. He was an honorable men and a magnificent leader. When all the Rangers gathered in taverns your father would brag about you and say my son is a natural born swordsman. He always told us to watch out for when became a Ranger. When I first saw you enter the village I knew it was you. You looked a lot like your father did when he was your age and I can tell from your actions here today that you have his heart as while. Wherever he is I'm he very proud of his son," the Chief said. Evann smiled a little at hearing that then the chief spoke again, "You go quickly and get far from here before it is two late. Don't worry about the bodies of the soldiers you killed we'll take care of them. I'll send a massage to Lord Yosera explaining what happened; he should be able to use some of his authority to protect us from any further attacks,"  
  
Evann was silent for a while then he nodded and he and his left quickly with out looking back. They ran as fast as they could to get as far away as they could Evann tightened his fist with anger as he and his friends continued on their way.  
  
They're journey began again and they continued on their way to the Arcadian boarder. The winter snow hindered their journey only slightly as they worked their way to their destination. Seven days pass and after a long struggle they arrived at the boarder between Nortis and Arcadia. They pulled their hoods over their heads as they started by the Nortis guards over the boarder. The guards strangely didn't stop them, but whispered to them good luck as if they knew who they were. Evann and his friends didn't bother as they walked through the plains between the boarders. The sight of many battles and the skeletal corpuses of fallen Nortis and Arcadian warriors lay covered in the growing grass of the plains. They continued on their way until they saw the flag of the Arcadia forces in a distance and soon an Arcadian outpost came into view. A feeling of relief came over they and they ran for it with joy. They were stopped by the guards of course and Lutina removed her hood...  
  
"Halt whose goes there?"  
  
"I am Lutina, and this Sir Jaid, we have returned with urgent news for the council,"  
  
"Sir Jaid, Lady Lutina, we have been expecting for sometime. Lord Farta wishes to meet with you as soon as possible we will prepare a carriage for you and you're companions without a moment's delay," the guard said and he ran off.  
  
They passed over the boarder into Arcadian territory. Evann, Krotiz, Carmyne, Diene and Brandol were a little nervous, at first but when Lutina told her people who they were as if they were welcomed as if they too were Arcadians. A few moments later two carriages came and they all got in which ever one they desired. During the journey they all fell asleep and didn't awaken until they arrived at their goal a large forest like city with a castle in the center. They were taken to the castle and shown to a large room with three couches placed neatly around a table, a cushioned chair in front of a fireplace, and three large windows on the east wall of the room. Later on a man with the same kind of hair as Jaid, pointy ears, noble robes with gold outlining, the look of a person in their early fifties, a wooden cane, and green eyes fill with wisdom entered the room.  
  
"Lord Farta," Lutina and the other Arcadians said happily.  
  
"Lutina, thank goodness you're safe, when the Nortis Lord, Yosera sent me a massage explaining what happened I was worried we had lost you and the others,"  
  
"Lord Yosera sent you a massage!" Diene said.  
  
"That would explain why the Nortis guards didn't stop us from crossing the boarder," Krotiz said.  
  
"Yes, Yosera, in his latter to me, wrote with great concern. He said his power is limited by the other High Generals. He can rule, but he cannot completely stop them from conducting acts of tyranny," Farta explained. He walked over to a cushioned chair and sat down, "You have nothing to fear, you will be placed under the protection of the Arcadian council. You're Nortis companions will find safety here awhile though there are some who will resent them they will not go as far as to do harm to you. I am a well aware of the events that took place in Nortis lands. I fear it want be long before the war starts again. The council has already sent out a call to arms,"  
  
"That's good, you'll need you're forces to be at top condition for the up coming battle. Krotiz said, "And if you need any help we'll be more then happy to fight with you,"  
  
"You Krotiz correct we have heard of your evil deeds, but you played an important role in rescuing Evann according to Yosera's latter, but I feel they're something you all have to tell me. What else happened during journey here?"  
  
"Yes, you see," Lutina began and she explained to Farta about the village the Nortis Army burned down and the people they killed! Farta grew in raged by this slammed his hand on the side of his chair.  
  
"Curse those generals! If Tovu wasn't ill peace would have already come to pass!" Farta said.  
  
"Supreme General Tovu is a kind heart and strong leader. Even after he started growing ill he still tried to carry out his plans to change the Nortis government, but he soon too ill to do anything. He has the prayers of all the Nortis people wishing for him to be well soon," Diene said kindly.  
  
"I bet he does, he has my prayer as while and those some of our people," Farta replied kindly. He looked towards the window and nodded, "Dusk draws near and you all must be tired," he rang a loud ball on a table next to him and a servant entered.  
  
"Yes my lord," the servant said.  
  
"Take our guest to their rooms, now, I want to them freshen up before dinner later on tonight," Farta said.  
  
"Yes my lord, please follow me," the servant said kindly. Everyone got and left the room but Farta asked Evann to stay, for he wanted to speak with him alone. Evann agreed and when he and Farta were the only ones left in the room he and the old Nortis spoke.  
  
"Evann, you're father was Evrai correct?" Farta asked.  
  
"Yes, how did you know?" Evann asked.  
  
"It's plain to see for anyone who knew Evrai as a close friend. I imagine you have gone through great hardships since you're father's death,"  
  
"Yes I have, but I have endured all and I am more then will to endure ones three times a hard if it will help bring peace to this war,"  
  
"You've inherited you're father's soul and I can see you have you're mother's heart," Farta said, "Evann, a great destiny surrounds you and you must be prepare to face it when the time comes. The ultimate Mana egg that lays within shares you're with another power that hungers to leave you're body,"  
  
"What kind of power," Evann asked,  
  
"I will tell you that when the time comes, but for now you should go and freshen up for dinner," He called another servant to show Evann to his room. He put his fingers together and blinked slowly, "Evann, you more like you're father then you know. I only hope you can control the power the sleeps deep within you," 


	4. Chapter IV: A Growing Bond

A Forbidden Bond  
Chapter IV: A Growing Bond  
  
Evann and his friends were granted safety in Arcadia and thus were given a time to rest and relax how long this calm in the storm of chaos they were in will last is anyone's guest. It is night now and they all sleep peacefully in there beds, as usual when everyone else has fallen asleep Evann awoke. He went to a balcony where he stood gazing out over the Arcadian capital when Lutina as always came and spoke with him.  
  
"Evann...are you alright?" she asked with concern.  
  
"Lutina, what are you doing here?" he replied.  
  
"As always I could ask you the same question," Lutina said smiling.  
  
He smiled back as she stood beside him the balcony.  
  
"We made it Lutina, but..."  
  
"But what? What's wrong?" she asked him with great concern.  
  
"This war was...started by Nortis, it was a Nortis army fifty years ago that invaded Arcadia and slaughtered hundreds of innocent people! Do you really think you're people will accept Nortis in their city, I know my father's a hero here, but I'm not him,"  
  
Lutina was silent for a while then, "You're right you're not father, but...you are a ranger one who risked his life to save thousands of innocent people, weather they be Nortis or Arcadian. You my not be you're father, but you do have his heart. Evrai was strong fighter and great leader, but he was also gentle and kind. Just like you are, my people know of you're deeds and you're father's and they will honor you for it," she blinked slowly and looked at him, "Evann my people will accept you and even if they don't I will and I will protect from my people even if it means being called a traitor because I've learned that we can't continue like this hating each other without proper reason and because I..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Nothing, we should get some rest," Lutina said kindly blushing.  
  
"Yeah, we should," Evann replied smiling.  
  
The walked to their rooms and went to sleep neither knowing of how the other feels about them.  
  
Come next morn early Evann and Lutina were found at the breakfast table before anyone else. When the others got there they had finished their meal and headed out into the town alone. Their friends held no compliments well some of them didn't...  
  
"How can any of you be so calm?" Jaid asked! "Lutina and Evann jus into town alone!"  
  
"So...what's the big fuss?" Carmyne replied with a smile.  
  
"Evann is a male Nortis, Lutina is a female Arcadian! What do you think the fuss is? A Nortis and Arcadia alone together in an Arcadian city not to many people will enjoy the sight," Jaid said with a bit of jealousy in his voice.  
  
"Like Carmyne said what's the big deal, Myam said with confusingly look.  
  
"Jaid we all know about the bond forging between Evann and Lutina and I think speak for everyone, but you when I say WHO CARES!" Ulk said harshly.  
  
"Yeah Jaid, you acting like you're jealous or something," Brandol said, "What going on between Evann and Lutina could be a go thing for both Nortis and Arcadia,"  
  
"I agree what goes on between them is between them and them alone we have no right even as friends to interfere," Diene explained kindly.  
  
"Evann and Lutina continue to get close and their bond could very well show people that this war is meaningless," Krotiz said coldly but kindly.  
  
"Besides Evann seems to open up a lot around her, though she tells us anymore," Brandol pointed smiling, "Let's just let them be alone for today, they may not get another chance like this,"  
  
Jaid was silent then said under his breath, "That's all well and good, but what if no one else agrees with us,"  
  
Evann and Lutina went into town and like in Koto they were an odd couple and the Arcadians stared them strangely. The Arcadian knights gazed with hate as Lutina and Evann walked pass gazing at one another as they went. Lutina showed Evann around the town as they came to a forest path and entered. The forest was beautiful as was the city, but the trees weren't hallowed out buildings. They walked down a path of golden and yellow green leaves that seemed to shine in the sun light as it pierced the leaf filled branches of the trees. They walked until they came to the age of the forest and looked outward towards a wild valley of pure flowers of all kinds, growing on the edge of a forest were some fruit trees and small pound stood in the middle of the valley. Lutina picked a few of the fruit and gave some to Evann. He took them and they walked out into the valley side by side and soon hand and hand. They indeed of course ran into some monsters but the fought and killed and them and then continued on their way. They walked a long ways until they came to a village. They decided to stop for the day and return to the city tomorrow. Dusk was drawing near and the two had spent the day walking most of the way. They checked out a couple of rooms at the inn and at dinner that night it was just the two of them and no one else.  
  
"Strange huh," Lutina said while eating, "I never even noticed how far we had walked from the capital,"  
  
"Nether did I, we should head back first thing tomorrow, the others are probably worried," Evann replied with a smile.  
  
"Yeah...especially Jaid and the other knights,"  
  
"Why's that?" Evann asked.  
  
"Well for some reason, they see it as their personal duty to protect me, seeing as I'm the only female commander in the entire force,"  
  
"That might explain the dirty looks I got when you were showing me around town. You must be pretty popular with them," Evann said.  
  
"I guess so; I don't way, I'm not even that pretty,"  
  
"That's not true," Evann replied kindly and honestly.  
  
"What...you think I'm pretty, Evann?" Lutina asked blushing a little.  
  
"Well...ah yeah..." Evann replied blushing as while.  
  
The two went silent at that point and ate their dinner without any further discussion. Before going to sleep they went outside and gazed at the stars and talked a bit more and then went to their rooms and went to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile back at the capital the others were indeed worried, but not too much. They knew Evann and Lutina were sensible people and wouldn't do anything foolish. Jaid on the other hand...  
  
"WHERE ARE THEY?" Jaid yelled, "They should have been back by now!"  
  
"Calm down Jaid," Carmyne said, "They probably went for a walk and lost track of time. They're probably camping out for the night. They'll be fine; Evann and Lutina are both very sensible people they want do anything foolish,"  
  
"I Agree with Carmyne, besides they haven't spent too much time alone, let's just leave them alone for now," Brandol said.  
  
"They most likely return first thing tomorrow morning," Diene said so don't worry yourself so much about Jaid," Diene stated with a smile, "If things work out for them...I know it will be hard, but I have a feeling those two want let anything come between them. They're getting closer with each passing day,"  
  
"Yeah, it'll be great especially if things calm down completely," Titto said.  
  
"However it will be a bit shocking," Krotiz said suddenly, "I mean, who would thought a Nortis and a Arcadian could gain such feelings for one another,"  
  
"We kind of had a hand in it ourselves back in Koto when we asked Lutina to spend the day with Evann to try and get him to open up. We told her she wasn't going to fall in love. Looks we were wrong," Myam said.  
  
"True, but she hasn't complained about it nor has she revealed how she feels," Ulk said.  
  
"She will when she's ready I know she will," Myam said cheerfully.  
  
Everyone talked about the odd couple until Jaid blew a fuse and stomped out of the castle into the garden. Everyone just watched him go and then decided it would be best to just leave him alone. Myam however got concerned and followed just as Farta enter the room.  
  
Jaid walked the garden with his staff in hands grumbling to him with anger and jealousy.  
  
"It's ridiculous! Being friends yes, but lovers, that's completely ridiculous! Nortis and Arcadians are completely different! It's impossible for them to be together like that, just impossible!" he said to himself. He then calmed down and breathed in deeply, "Maybe be a little irrational,"  
  
"A little...that's putting it mildly,"  
  
Jaid turned around and found Myam walking towards him, "Myam what are you doing here? Did you hear anything I just said?"  
  
"Every word," Myam said, "The Arcadians of my tribe have very good hearing," she blinked slowly and then spoke, "Jaid...you're in love with Lutina aren't you?"  
  
"What! NO! Don't be ridiculous!" Jaid said as Myam stared with cold piercing eyes, "Sigh, you see right through me don't you,"  
  
"You better believe I do," Myam said, "Jaid, I don't know what went on between you and Lutina, but its obvious she never returned you're feelings or even showed a sign of even sharing them. Jaid, you and the other knights all care for Lutina, but for what reason. Lutina loves Evann that I can very clearly and Evann loves her, but it's hard for ether of them to reveal their feelings because of the way people are. They're afraid they'll be forced to leave then be left no where to go. Why is it that you want reject their bond then accept it?"  
  
Jaid was silent then suddenly brought something up, "In one of the many battles of the war eighteen years ago our king was killed in battle and the queen died from sorrow. There was but one heir to the throne, unfortunately they were but a newly born babe. It was because of this that the high council was formed. They would rule only until the hair was old enough to take the throne. However a band of rebels from within the royal court tried to assassinate the heir, they failed but it was simple to see that the royal child wouldn't be safe in the place, the heir was given to her nursemaid and she and her husband took the heir away from the capital they would raise her and then return to the capital when the child was old enough to take the throne, however history repeated it self. The heir's adopted father died in battle and her adopted mother died from sorrow of the lost of her love. The child was again orphaned. As time passed the child raised it self and joined the army. They became an elite officer knowing not that they held the capability of being the strongest power in the land. The council had thought the royal child was lost but when found again during the elemental disorder arranges began for the day the child would be informed of their heritage then ascend to the throne,"  
  
Myam was silent then grew pale with disbelief, "You don't mean that..."  
  
"Yes...Farta told me before I left to aid stop the elemental disorder," Jaid explained.  
  
Meanwhile the others had been told the same story by Farta and found it hard to believe.  
  
"So Lutina is..." Ulk said blinking slowly, "Still we have to leave the choice to her,  
  
"Yes, but our council is not too different from the High Generals of the Nortis Military Government. There are high council members who will no doubt reject a bond between a Nortis and Arcadian," Farta explained.  
  
"So what do we do? Break them up?" Brandol said, "No offense, but that's something I really don't want to do. If comes to that you can do it without me,"  
  
Krotiz shook his head, "A bond like theirs is forbidden by an unwritten law. Even if it weren't, nothing and I mean nothing can tear those two apart, they'll run away from here if they have too. That bond will just keep growing stronger and stronger with each passing day,"  
  
"So they've already chosen their path and it's a harsh one," Diene said sadly.  
  
"What era to forge that kind of a bond in. Lutina a...it's hard as hell to even say such a thing," Carmyne said calmly with a happy but sad smile, "So what do we do, tell Lutina,"  
  
"No...I will tell her myself in due time. Jaid has most likely told Myam the same story I told him before he left to deal with the elemental disorder. Neither Lutina nor Evann are to know of this, as for the High Council, I will speak with them and see what I can do," Farta said, "Tomorrow we'll be holding the Spirits Festival. It will be held at night. Evann and Lutina will most likely enjoy it before reporting back to the castle. When you see inform them that I will be sending you all to the front within two days. The Nortis army is gathering at the front and looks to be preparing for an assault. I hate to ask this of you Nortis, but I wish fro you to fight with us, though it will mean that you can never return to Nortis lands. You will be real traitors of your homelands,"  
  
"As long as the other High Generals like Rynos remain in control behind the scenes and Yosera remains powerless to stop them, I have no home to betray," Krotiz said, "I can't speak for the others, but I'll fight to stay alive and see an end to meaningless bloodshed,"  
  
"I'm with Krotiz, there's no way I'm running now," Brandol said.  
  
"Count me in," Carmyne said without fear.  
  
"Me too and you know count on Evann to fight," Diene said bravely.  
  
Farta nodded and then left the room without saying a thing just as Jaid and Myam entered. They looked at the expressions one everyone's faces and spoke.  
  
"I take it Farta told you about Lutina?" Jaid asked knowingly.  
  
"Yes...and we've all chosen to leave them be," Ulk said.  
  
"They've already chosen their path and it going to be a tough one," Titto said.  
  
"All we can do is support and help them the best we can, but they'll be on their own sooner are later, there's no way Lutina will renounce her feelings for Evann and Evann wont renounce his feelings for her," Diene said calmly and yet sadly.  
  
"Ha ha, those two sure chose one hall of time to create a forbidden bond," Krotiz laughed a little, "This is going one hack of war and they make it through it'll be one hell of a story to put into the history books,"  
  
"That's for sure; I don't think we'll be seeing them until tomorrow night, if they get back in time for the festive they'll be spending their time enjoying it with each other!" Myam laughed.  
  
"Yeah...but you know if the High Council agrees to it...it could mean an end to this foolish war," Jaid said.  
  
"This war would have ended long ago if it weren't for men like Rynos and Rinehart thinking they do whatever they want while the Supreme General's ill. If only we could cure his illness! Then he could stop all this from happening," Diene said  
  
"Farta said that the Nortis army is gathering its forces at the front. Yosera must not be able to delay them any further," Krotiz said, "It's most likely they'll have anti magic shields just in case Evann and Lutina chose to fight as while, but that'll prove to be a good thing for us, sense they'll have to leave their tanks and plans behind. The anti magic shield's energy waves disrupt their targeting systems. So we can pretty much expect a ground battle, sword to sword, shield to shield,"  
  
"That's fine with me; they'll feel the full fury of our unity attacks on the battle field. The Bolt Slash should clinch the battle for us," Brandol said.  
  
"Hey Lutina's and my scared beam can do just as much damage," Carmyne said smiling.  
  
"When the time comes to battle we'll show them what happens when you make an enemy of the Guardian Force," Titto said confidently.  
  
"They'll probably run away the moment Evann uses his Sky Dragon Slash, or Krotiz uses his Demon Warp Slash," Myam laughed.  
  
"In any case we should get some sleep it's getting late most likely Evann and Lutina have already gone to sleep by now," Ulk said.  
  
They all agreed and went to their rooms with high spirits, but deep down holding the fear of what was to become for their friends and themselves. 


	5. Chapter V: Unbreakable Bond

A Forbidden Bond  
Chapter V: Unbreakable Bond  
  
It is said that all is fair in love and war, yet we must consider how so. In times of war males and female many times form bonds of love and become closer with each passing day and if they lose their love in battle it could cause them to take their own life. We like to believe that love is eternal and can never be undone in such times, and in fact that can be true, but such bonds can cause great suffering to the ones who hold the bond. I speak of course of Evann and Lutina for their bond has become in breakable and will not be done even by a force with great magic strongest magic. However, the path they have chosen is harsh and long, and it will be a long time before the can find peace in that chaotic world.  
  
Evann and Lutina, wasted no time in retuning to the capital, they knew how worried everyone must have been. Because they ran most of the way one trying to catch other, they got there sooner then they expected. Upon arrival they found the people setting things up for a festive...  
  
"The Spirits Festive! Wow I didn't think they would still have it with the war and everything," Lutina said surprisingly with a smile. Any available  
  
"Why are they holding a festive during a war?" Evann asked.  
  
"It's held once every year, to honor the spirits, unlike in Nortis, here in Arcadia we rely on the spirits for bountiful harvest and protection," Lutina explained.  
  
"So you worship the spirits," Evann said with a smile.  
  
"You could say that," Lutina explained, "It must seem pretty strange to you?"  
  
"Not at all, what your people do is not my business, besides it explains why Arcadian magic is so strong," Evann said with a little laugh and smiling.  
  
"Yeah," Lutina replied smiling back.  
  
They walked around the capital as dusk drew near and began helping get things ready, most of the Arcadian people refused Evann's help because he was a Nortis. They continued to work helping the people as much as they could until the sun set and the moon raised high into the sky and the festival began!  
  
Evann and Lutina went about the festival alone of course. Lutina pulled Evann along from one show to the next wanting him to see all the great things about the festival! They first stopped to see a spellcaster perform a few simple magic tricks. From there they went to a combat tournament for the knights. They met up with Krotiz and Brandol their. Krotiz said he and Brandol would have enter accept a few the knights held disliking glances with deadly intentions when they looked at them. Evann wasn't afraid however and enter the tournament. He defeated one opponent after another until there was no one else who wanted to face him, then he left the ring and took off somewhere with Lutina. When the two grew hungry they stopped at a food stand being run by Myam and Titto. They got some snacks and then continued on their way. They walked about the fair and played a few of the games, until they got bored and went back to the area where all the shows were. They enjoyed the festival here more then they enjoyed the one in Koto. They came to the townsquare where they found music playing joyously and calmly with people dancing and Carmyne, leaning against the wall. When she saw them she walked over them with a smile.  
  
"Hey! Evann Lutina, Myam told me told me early you were back," Carmyne said smiling.  
  
"Carmyne, what are you doing here, alone?" Lutina asked.  
  
"There's not much to do here. I just came here to relax, though I would like to do more then just stand around," Carmyne said gazing at Evann standing quite close to Lutina, "Hey, Lutina would you mind if I borrowed Evann a little while,"  
  
"Ah...borrowed Evann..." Lutina said blushingly deep red, "Why would you ask me that?"  
  
"It'll be real quick, don't worry I'll bring him back," Carmyne said. She grabbed Evann pulled him out onto the dance floor and began to dance with him and at the same time she question his feelings for Lutina, "Tell me Evann how do you feel about Lutina?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Evann replied.  
  
"I mean what does she mean to you, do you love her?" Carmyne asked.  
  
"Well...I...I never really thought about it,"  
  
"Tell me how much do you really care for her?" Evann was silent; he didn't know how to answer. Carmyne looked into his eyes and smile, "I see," she said, "You do love her and you'd be willing give your life for her wouldn't you," Evann said nothing as they continued to dance, "You don't need to say anything you're silence says it all. Evann, you and Lutina will soon reach a point of no return; you must make up your mind by then. Will take the risk of a forbidden bond, or will break the bond before then. The choice is yours but be careful about what you decide to do even for a strong woman like Lutina; a woman's heart can be easily broken," The two left the dance floor and went back to Lutina who was looking at the moon, when she saw them come over her, "He's all yours again," Carmyne said cheerfully, she then left the square and them.  
  
Lutina looked at Evann, "Evann..." she said softly.  
  
Evann was silent at first he then smiled lovingly and gazed at her as he held out his hand, "Shell we,"  
  
Lutina smiled lovingly and his, "Yes..."  
  
The walked out into the crowd of dancers and began to dance. As they danced the rest of the world for them vanished, it was just the two of them and the music that play slowly but beautifully and loving. They gazed into one another's eyes as they dance ignoring the world not noticing the two robed figures watching them from one of the castle's near by balconies...  
  
"Is that the Nortis you mentioned at the meeting this morning, Farta?"  
  
"Yes, Sinres, that's him, the son of Evrai, Evann," Farta said.  
  
"She really cares for him doesn't she," Sinres said.  
  
"Yes, so I've seen and heard,"  
  
Sinres closed his eyes and went silent as the gentle night breeze blew his light green hair into the air and across his wise old face, "Well Farta, if she truly deeply cares for him you have my vote, but I can't speak for the others. A Nortis, on an Arcadian throne want to be favored by too many of our people, even if he is Evrai's son," Sinres left the Balcony and Farta went back to gazing down at Lutina and Evann as they dance forgetting and ignoring anything and everything around them. Time passed and the two continued to dance as new couples came in and old ones left. Krotiz and Diene appeared on the dance floor and gazed at Evann and Lutina with smiles. Many of the Arcadians also stared few of them smile in support, others frowned with disagreement and disgust.  
  
The night passed and slowly the paper lanterns that lit the festival paths dimmed. Evann and Lutina left the dance floor at this point and Lutina led Evann into the forest. She led him to a clearing with shining blue water pond. They entered the clearing hand and hand as the blue light radiated from it.  
  
"Lutina what..." Evann started to ask when Lutina put her finger to his lips and silenced him. She sat on the soft grass and he sat next to her. Then all of a sudden light blue balls of light began to appear one by one; they filled the clearly and danced about it slowly...  
  
"Lutina these are..." Evann said.  
  
"Yes, there spirits. Real spirits, not the fake ones created by magic to entertain the children at the festival," Lutina said, "I wanted you to see them,"  
  
"Lutina..."  
  
"You once told me that you're home village used to receive visits from the spirits, I wanted you to see them again,"  
  
Evann looked at her as the spirits danced about her, "Thank you Lutina,"  
  
"In another two days we'll be going to battle at the front, Evann, I want you to promise me something,"  
  
"What..."  
  
"Promise me...no matter what you'll make it through this alive,"  
  
Evann looked at her and she looked back, "I promise...but you have to promise the same thing...if anything were to happen to you I..."  
  
She touched his hand, "I know...me too...so I promise to come out of it alive too," Lutina replied.  
  
The two looked at each other and then gazed the shining pond of light as the spirits moved about them.  
  
The two sat there until the left later on that night. The two of them returned to the castle and walked to their rooms that were just right across from each other. They said good night and then entered their rooms and went to sleep; however they were unaware of the four figures that stood near by in the shadows watching them. They left and went to a room with a table and some chairs with three candles on it. They sat down at the table and gazed at one another.  
  
"Sickening, isn't it...a Nortis and Arcadian in love...makes my skin crawl," one said coldly.  
  
"The other council members can't be serious about letting this continue can they?"  
  
"We can't allow this to continue, it will ruin our plans."  
  
"Not so fast, we could use this to our advantage,"  
  
"My lord, what do you mean?"  
  
"Farta is sending the Guardian force to the front soon. Finyora being head of all military affairs will most likely be going with. With her gone we could get rid of Farta and the others and then I being the only one left can create a new council and take the position of Prime Minster and regret when the princess ascends to the throne,"  
  
"The princess is strong in will and mind; she is not like most of the woman in Arcadia. She will not stand by and be our puppet, might I advise using the other members of the guardian force control her,"  
  
"That want work, not well she holds the power of the Holy Egg, one of the three ultimate mana eggs. She could destroy us with a single thought, if Evann ever removed the limiters he put on the two he created,"  
  
"True, true, but I doubt he will, Evann is too careful when comes to such power. He will not remove the limiters so easily; furthermore I believe it takes time, time we will not give them. We'll call them back to the capital at night, when the rest of the capital is asleep and we have dealt with Farta, Sinres and Tinton,"  
  
"What of the princess's Nortis Love he will surely overcome his fear of the ultimate mana eggs true powers and remove the limiters to save her."  
  
"Well brought up, we shell kill him, and make the princess believe he's still alive, he be a valuable puppet string to the princess. We shell exploit this bond of there's," Yoryin explained to his followers, "Will make the assassinations look like Finyora and the Guardian force are to blame and then take them into custody and then use them to further control the princess. A new era is coming my followers, Arcadia shell be mine as it was meant to be,"  
  
The candles blew out and the figures vanished into the darkness!  
  
Dawn came and Evann and his friends were awoken with great urgency. They gathered before the High Council and stood with respect before them.  
  
"Lord Farta what the emergency?" Lutina asked.  
  
Farta was silent and then turned a female Arcadian in white robes, "Finyora..."  
  
"Yes," she replied. She stood up and spoke, "We have just received word from the Nortis Army," she picked up a letter from the long table they were sitting at and read it... "Councilman of Arcadia...  
  
Our army entire army is prepared to march against you. As your forces stand now you will not be able to hold off our assault. We give you this one warning out of honor. Surrender now or face the consequences of refusal, you have two weeks to reply! If you refuse are fail to reply with the given time we will attack at full force.  
  
Sign,  
Supreme General Rynos!  
  
"WHAT! Rynos the Supreme General! But that means that..." Brandol said suddenly.  
  
Farta nodded, "Yosera and Tovo have been assassinated!"  
  
"This is bad, with Yosera and Tovo gone there's no way we can stop this war!" Ulk said worryingly.  
  
"Don't be so sure," Krotiz said.  
  
"What do you mean, Krotiz," Diene asked.  
  
Krotiz smiled and then turned to Farta, "Lord Farta, tell me how many enemy soldiers are stationed at the front?"  
  
"Our scouts have reported about one hundred and fifty thousand," a councilman Tinton reported  
  
"Ha, as I thought," Krotiz said.  
  
"What did you think?" Evann asked  
  
"The Nortis Army can't afford to have Rynos as commander and chief and have that many troops at the front," Krotiz said.  
  
"Could you be a little more elaborate," Jaid asked curiously.  
  
"Of course," Krotiz agreed politely, "As you may know Rynos doesn't have too many supporters in among the people. He would have had to lie to the people and the soldiers and say that Arcadia sent an assassin over the border to kill Yosera and Tovo. In other words they'll blame Arcadia for the assassinations,"  
  
"So the soldiers would be fighting for a false revenge, but I doubt the whole army was convinced. It's most likely at least thirty percent of the army and the Ranger's Guide will have figured out the truth by now and if so then the Rangers in Nortis will begin guerrilla tactics to pick of the Nortis army in rebellion if given the chance," Evann explained.  
  
"And if they have hundred and fifty thousand troops at the front. The rangers would be bale to begin rebellion from the inside. Rynos would then be forces to remove soldiers from the front to deal with them we could then lunch a counter attack in support of the rebellion," Lutina suggested.  
  
"The other High generals aren't all like Rynos, I believe there are two others who are dissatisfied with the war, if we kill Rynos then one of them could take his replace," Diene explained.  
  
"I doubt it; Rynos will have most have removed them from rank to ensure he wouldn't be challenged," Carmyne said disappointingly.  
  
"Perhaps if...no sorry I'm over stepping my rank," Myam said stepping back.  
  
"No Myam go ahead you have permission, tell us what's on you're mind?" Finyora ordered kindly.  
  
"Well, I was thinking that, those to High Generals...if Rynos removed them from rank then maybe they could tell the people the truth and join up with the rangers in rebellion. Maybe we could get a massage to one of the Ranger Guide's stations and have them inform then generals of the plan," Myam explained wisely.  
  
"That's bad a idea, the soldiers hearing this would betray Rynos and join the rebellion, Rynos would be forced into a two front war. Arcadia at the border and rebels from the inside" Brandol said, "I say we go with it,"  
  
"For once I agree with Brandol, but I doubt Nortis Rangers will accept such a request from Arcadia without wanting payment," Jaid suggested.  
  
"Then it want be from Arcadia alone," Farta said turning to Evann, "Evann you're father is a hero to Arcadia, and I believe he is also considered to be one by the rangers, I would like you to send the request in your own words,"  
  
"Of course, but I'll need an Arcadian Ranger to deliver the massage," Evann explained.  
  
"Of course, we few at the boarder already, I'm sure they'll more then happy to deliver the request," Farta explained.  
  
"Hey not to change the subject are anything but we should be getting to the front right about now," Titto said, "The sooner we get there to help out the better,"  
  
"Agreed, I will accompany you," Finyora said, I need only change for battle I meet you at the stables in ten minutes,"  
  
"Understood," Evann said nodding, "Alright let's prepare to leave," they all headed for the door just as Farta spoke once more.  
  
"Evann, Lutina wait..." Farta said.  
  
"Yes sir," Lutina replied respectfully.  
  
"Evann, Lutina...you two are the symbol of Evrai's ideal, you're bond is great and powerful. The path you two have chosen to walk will be long and difficult. There are still those who dislike what they have seen happening between you two. If we are to truly end this foolish war, the bond you share must strong and wavering. You must so both Nortis and Arcadians that we can indeed live peacefully with each other. The two of you must survive the upcoming battle; Evann you must protect Lutina, Lutina you must protect Evann. Always remember how you feel of each other and how much you care for one another. Together you two can bring peace to this war torn world,"  
  
Evann and Lutina looked at each other and smiled and looked and Farta and nodded and then left to catch up with the others.  
  
"Farta my brother, are you sure you wish to place a Nortis on an Arcadian throne?" Finyora asked.  
  
"If Evrai had become supreme general of the Nortis army, then they would have converted back into monarchy like we had planned to do. Evrai would have become king and Evann being a prince and Lutina and princess may have been promised to each other as way to show both Nortis and Arcadians that we were no longer at war. If all goes well and Myam's plan succeeds, Rynos and his followers will fall and peace will be brought to the world. Evann and Lutina will be able to be united and there joining will be a great leap for the people of Arcadia,"  
  
Evann and his friends stood near the stables Evann and Lutina stood next to each other as the Finyora appeared, in golden armored top and dress, cloak with a hood tied on tightly, a sword at her side and sorceress staff in her hand, her long golden brown hair flew in the air and her serious, but kind expression could stare any pig headed man down to size. When she arrived they left with half of the soldiers in the capital to the front; upon their arrival they found the Arcadian lookouts gazing outward over the battle grounds for enemy movement. They went to the command tent where the met the commanders. The moment every one was sitting at the table there Finyora made changes in the chain of command.  
  
"Jaid, I'm placing you of the Spell Knights Division," Finyora ordered, "Ulk I putting you engage of the Iron Wall defense units, Myam, the archery units are yours to lead, Titto I want you to lead the scouting units, Krotiz, Diene, my men not like this but you two I can tell are fine commanders, I place you in charge of one battalion, Carmyne, Brandol you will also lead a battalion and Evann, Lutina; the two of you will lead our second division, it's consisted of elite well trained swordsman and also elite rangers who volunteered to aid us in the up coming battle. You can use one of them to deliver the massage to the Rangers Guide."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Evann replied.  
  
Finyora then turned to a soldier, "You there, go and inform the commanders of the changes in command, anyone who has complaints can bring them to me, understood," she ordered seriously.  
  
"Yes ma'am," the soldier said and he ran off to go and in form his comrades.  
  
"Are sure it's good idea to place us in charge of your men?" Krotiz asked.  
  
"We have to begin breaking down the wall that stands between our two races. Evann and Lutina's bond is one major step for everyone, but we can't just rely on that alone, we have to take other steps and risks. Placing you in command of our forces will be a sign of trust, I trust you to lead them wisely and show them that they have no reason to worry about being betrayed,"  
  
"We understand we want fail you," Carmyne said.  
  
"For your shakes and the peace we all desire I hope not," Finyora said.  
  
They dispersed and met with their subordinates, there were many complaints about the chain of command from the Arcadian soldiers. Finyora handle them like a wise leader and explained to why she did what she did all but a few weren't convinced and those few were replaced with reserves who understood why things had to be done they why the were. Evann sent word to the Rangers Guide of the plan to start rebellion in Nortis territory and receive Arcadian aid. He was honored by the Arcadians and he heard many good and kind hearted stories honoring his father. He spoke to the men placed under his and Lutina's command, he got lucky and all of them held nothing against him or his race. He stands now in one of the lookout towers with a scout gazing out over the wide meadow covered in the dusk sky. When suddenly Lutina as always comes to him seeing that something is bothering him...  
  
"Evann," she said as she stepped onto the platform and off the ladder.  
  
"Lutina..." Evann replied taking her hand and helping her onto the platform  
  
"I was looking for you," she said, the two of them looked the staring scout. He gazed back then...  
  
"OH! Forgive me, I'll go now," he went passed them and down the ladder. Evann and Lutina gazed at the setting sun side by side, hand in hand.  
  
"Evann...is something wrong?" Lutina asked.  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"We've gotten that so close that it's just natural for me to see now, tell me what's wrong,"  
  
Evann was silent at first then, "I'll be fighting my own people soon Lutina, I was falsely accused of being a traitor and now I really am one. Don't get me wrong I kind of grateful, but it's going to be hard. I've fought them before, but never like this,"  
  
Lutina looked at him, "I can probably never know how you feel right now, but I'll help you anyway I can,"  
  
Evann looked and smiled, "Thank you Lutina,"  
  
She nodded and the two sent back to gazing at the setting sun. There were some knights watching them from the ground and they weren't enjoying the site.  
  
"Discussing, I think my stomach's going to turn!" one said.  
  
"What can she possibly see in that Nortis? I mean what's he got that we haven't got?" another said.  
  
"A kind heart, a proper sense of justice, and the soul and heart of a real hero like his father, Evrai,"  
  
The two knights turned around and found Jaid standing behind them, "Sir Jaid!"  
  
"You two should be ashamed of yourselves and you call yourselves knights! Evann cares for Lutina more then any of us will ever know and nothing and I mean nothing can break them apart,"  
  
"Have they even reveled how they feel?"  
  
"No they haven't," they all looked back and found Myam walking towards them, "They haven't because they're afraid, afraid of being rejected by society and you are only helping their fears come true," Myam said.  
  
"Young Lady Myam," a knight said, "We're sorry it's just that we..."  
  
"The only reason you care for her is because she was the only female officer in the Nortis army besides Madame Finyora. None of yo...no...none of us had any real reason for falling for her. Evann however does, I can see it in him. The two have shared such similar lives and this war coming to an end could very well depend on their bond," Jaid explained while looking up at them.  
  
"They'll need our support not our disagreements about their relationship," Myam said.  
  
The knight went silent and gazing up at Evann and Lutina as the sunset slow behind the meadow between the two territories that would soon be a battleground and it will also be the location of great news of sorrow would be heard... 


	6. Chapter VI: Victory and Betrayal

A Forbidden Bond  
Chapter VI: Victory and Betrayal  
  
Trust...in times of war trust is one of the most valuable things treasured in the world. When trust is betrayed it causes great pain to the betrayed, especially for those who depend on it more then anything else in the world. Let us say that there is a war between two races and from these two races a male from one and a female from the other meet and fall in love, Banished from one country, they seek safety from the other and receive it. They chose to fight to keep the power hungry tyrants of the other race from continuing the meaningless war. If they were to be betrayed once again, where would they go, what could they do, what kind of lives will lead...  
  
It has been two weeks since Evann and his friends arrived at the front with the Lady Finyora. They have had a few skirmishes with Nortis soldiers who tried to raid their supplies, but nothing more. They had received word from the Nortis rangers about their rebellion plans: the rangers said they agreed to the plan and would get started on it right away. Evann, Lutina and their comrades had only need wait until the Nortis Army made their move before making theirs. As for Evann and Lutina the two of them were too busy training the soldiers to spend time together. They were allowed to meet at dusk and only then. Finyora, though she supported their bond, noticed they distracted each other from their duties at the front, it was because of this she want them be separated during the day and spend only the night together.  
  
Evann and Lutina stand now gazing at the setting sun from the lookout tower, side by side and hand in hand.  
  
"It want be long now, the battle will begin soon," Lutina said.  
  
"Yeah, it's going to be tough the enemy has us out numbered by twenty thousand," Evann said.  
  
"Yeah, but we'll get through it ok we promised each other we would right," she said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Evann, we've been through a lot lately, when I first mate you I never even dreamed anything like this would happen," Lutina said.  
  
"Nether of did I, but I'm happy that it did," Evann said as he turned towards her. They stared into each others eyes, "Lutina I know this may not be the best place to say this but...there's something I've been meaning to tell you,"  
  
"Evann...there's something I've been wanting to you too," she said. They looked at each other.  
  
"Lutina..."  
  
"Evann..."  
  
Just as they spoke ball of light came out of no where and hit the base of the look out tower they were on! The towered swayed left and right, just as it collapsed, Evann and Lutina and jumped from it to ground and gazed out over the field, as four Nortis tanks had started to approaching them. Their friends ran towards the minute the tower had collapsed.  
  
"Evann, Lutina are you alright?" Titto asked.  
  
"Yes were fine but those tanks are heading straight for us!" Evann said.  
  
"The main army is probably marching right behind them," Krotiz said, "It's old military tactic I once used. It's what got me my promotion in the Nortis forces,"  
  
"We'd batter deal them and fast," Carmyne said.  
  
"Right! Krotiz and I we'll take care of the first two, Lutina and Carmyne deal to the other. The rest of you help Madame Finyora gather the soldiers!"  
  
"Right!" they agreed and took off.  
  
Evann and Krotiz ran towards the first two tanks dodging the shots as they came!  
  
"Well then shell we so what happens when they mass with holders of the Spirenchen sword style?" Krotiz asked.  
  
"Let's,"  
  
The two drew their swords and charged them with energy!  
  
"Darkness and shadow fill my sword!" they both side, "Dark Dragon Slash!" they stabbed their swords into the ground and large wave of black energy filled the earth and flew at the tanks! The Tank exploded into flames and Evann and Krotiz nodded to each other and then headed back.  
  
Lutina and Carmyne had trapped the two tanks between them and run long side them as the dodged the blast!  
  
"Let's do Carmyne!" Lutina said.  
  
"Oh Yeah,"  
  
The two charged their hands with power and then, "Sacred Beam!" two balls of light flew towards each and exploded on contacted! The tanks were destroyed and the two ladies returned to their comrades. They met with Finyora who ordered them to their units. Lutina met up with Evann and Carmyne with Brandol. The Arcadian army marched out onto the battle field and comforted the Nortis army. At their head was someone Evann and Krotiz knew very, very well.  
  
"Well, well so not you really are traitors!"  
  
"RINEHET!" Evann and Krotiz said.  
  
"Krotiz, you ungrateful fool, have you forgotten all that I taught you?"  
  
"The only thing, you taught was hate and tyranny!" Krotiz said drewing sword.  
  
"Tyranny, ha ha, no Krotiz it's not tyranny, but the way of the world! Only the strong can rule this world and the weak fellow, only the strongest survive and only the strongest can win and if the weak can't take it they should lay down and die like the dogs they are!"  
  
"Don't kid yourself, I was your dog once, but I broke free of you and now this dog is ready to bite his former master. Once you die only Rynos will be left and then this war will be over once and for all,"  
  
"Enough of this idle cheat chat! Soldiers of the Nortis army, for our glorious country kill them, kill them all. Revenge for our fallen lords Tovo and Yosera! CHARGE!" the Nortis army charged forward.  
  
Finyora riding a strange but horse like creature drew her sword and cried, "ATTACK!"  
  
The two armies collided and the battle began! The sound clashing steel filled the air and the screams of dying men echoed throughout the battle! Evann and Lutina stayed close to one another slaying and killing any enemy who dear attack them! The Battle raged on and men died one after the other, the battleground that had healed from the past chaos was once again covered in blood and bodies!  
  
"Evann we're to greatly out number, I don't think we can hold out like this much longer," Lutina said standing back to back with Evann.  
  
"You're, so let's fake them out and turn the tide!" Evann said, "Retreat! All men in my battalion retreat!"  
  
Confused but loyal Evann's men slowly began to retreat from the battle. Rinehart saw this and ordered his men to pursue Evann's battalion! Evann and Lutina continued to retreat with their men and then he ordered his men to stop! He and Lutina turned around and fired spells of thunder and Ice from their Mana Eggs! The Enemy's forces were decimated and Evann ordered his on an all out assault! Rinehart was shock and confused by this! Evann and Lutina's force began cutting through his man firing off spell after spell! They froze, paralyzed and poison their enemies and their men cut them down as they passed by. The battle turned in the Arcadians favor and Rinehart's soldiers fearful of death ran like dogs with their tails between their lags! After five more minutes of battle Rinehart disappeared from the battlefield and his ran back Nortis territory!  
  
The Arcadian army cheered loudly for their victory. Finyora ordered her forces back to the camp to regroup and plan a counter attack. Evann and Lutina were the heroes of the hour the soldiers' doubts about him had vanished and with that victory Evann and his Nortis friends earned the Arcadians full trust and that night there was a big feast in the camp in celebration.  
  
"Did you see the way those Nortis ran?"  
  
"With the guardian force on side there's no way we can lose this war,"  
  
"The Nortis are as good as defeated and this war is as good as over,"  
  
Evann and his friends sat a campfire hearing the praise from afar...  
  
"Looks like our army's morale has gone up a lot!" Titto said cheerfully.  
  
"Looks like we're heroes for the day," Brandol said drinking some Arcadian ale.  
  
"Easy on the drinking Brandol there's good chance we'll be attacking tomorrow," Evann said.  
  
"What makes say that?" Myam asked.  
  
"One of spies just returned and informed us that the Nortis army has removed half their troops from the boarder. Apparently there's some short of rebellion within their territory," Lutina explained.  
  
"Looks like the Nortis Rangers have begun their rebellion; we should probably appeal to the Rangers Guide in Arcadia for aid," Jaid suggested wisely.  
  
"Do they would help if we did?" Myam asked.  
  
"The Rangers have acted on their own occurred for centuries. They've acted as body guards for leaders, mediators for diplomatic affairs, defends and protectors of the innocent and other things. The only problem with having them act as military soldiers for an army is that they cost a fortune," Diene explained, "I'm still stunned at how much money Evann charged for his assistance when he finally agreed to help with the elemental disorder,"  
  
"You charge them for your survives, I can't believe it!" Carmyne said shockingly.  
  
"Hey! Being a ranger isn't easy, beside its guide policy I had to charge, if I hadn't the guide would have and they would have left out the discount," Evann said defending himself.  
  
"You gave them Nortis army a discount, how did you charge them?" Lutina asked sitting next to him.  
  
"Not much, just seven hundred thousand gold," Evann replied.  
  
"SEVEN HUNDRED THOUSAND GOLD!" everyone yelled.  
  
"Was that with are without the discount," Ulk asked.  
  
"With..." Evann replied.  
  
"How much would the Guide have charged the army?" Myam asked curiously.  
  
"Let me think," Evann said, "Counting in the charge of illegally assaulting abducting a Ranger, forcing him to fight for you and then aiding in leadership survives and the cost that Ranger's life was in endangered, I'd say about, four million gold,"  
  
"FOUR MILLION GOLD," everyone yelled.  
  
"Did that count for the Queanlee incident?" Krotiz asked.  
  
"The incident with Queanlee, was free, because the lives of millions were endanger and you military wouldn't have been able to handle it without a ranger, since we were the only ones immune to Queanlee mind tricks," Evann explained.  
  
"You charged for the elemental disordered, but not for the Queanlee incident? I don't get it?" Brandol said.  
  
"The Nortis and Arcadian militaries could have handle the elemental disorder on their own, if they're soldiers weren't being so pigged headed and prejudiced towards each other," Krotiz said, "That's why a Ranger was required to lead the strike team,"  
  
"And because the cost so much when having to work for the government, I can see why the high council insisted on the Nortis hiring the ranger," Ulk laughed.  
  
"Evann was a rookie, that's probably why they were so insistent on hiring him they probably thought he'd cost less," Titto laughed, "Looks like they were wrong, very wrong,"  
  
"They should be happy he charged them less then what they should have paid," Myam said.  
  
"Hey, you don't see complaining anymore, if the Nortis army had to pay that much, I probably would have lost my pay check if Rynos hadn't done what did to us," Brandol said.  
  
"Yeah..." Carmyne laughed.  
  
They all laughed for a longer and then sat around the fire gazing at it.  
  
"It's been a long time since we last had chance to laugh like that. Even at the festival we never really talked like this," Titto said.  
  
"We probably want be able to laugh like for a while, at least not until this war is over at least," Myam said smiling lovingly.  
  
They were silent with smiles when Finyora came over to Evann with a massager at her side.  
  
"Evann, Lutina I have massage for from the Farta, he desires the two you to return to the capital, he says it's of grave of importance," Finyora said.  
  
"Do know what it might be about?" Evann asked.  
  
"I'm afraid I have no idea, all I know is that you presence is requested immediately," Finyora replied, "There is a carriage waiting for you at the fortress gates, you should go now the sooner you leave the sooner you can return,"  
  
Evann and Lutina looked at each other and nodded, "We understand we'll go right away," Evann said.  
  
They said goodbye to their friends and then went to the carriage awaiting their arrival. During the long ride Lutina fell asleep on Evann's lap. Evann took his coat of off and placed it over her like a blanket. Then he too fell asleep. Upon arriving at the capital it was midnight. They awoke and starched themselves out a bit and then entered the castle and went to main apparently what needed it to be said was so important that it couldn't wait until morning. They went to the council's chambers, but what they found was not what they expected; for from the sealing were hanging three heads that Lutina knew very well...  
  
"Lor...lord Farta! Lord Sinres! Lord Tinton! They're...they're," Lutina said shockingly backing back towards Evann who caught as before she could fall.  
  
"What happened while we were gone?" Evann asked.  
  
"It's quite simple really! Then suddenly a black hair, troll nosed, shifty eyed, fifty year old Nortis, in black robes entered the room and sat in center chair at the council's long dusk.  
  
"Lord Yoryin what do you mean?" Lutina asked confusingly.  
  
"All will be explained soon enough, you're highness Lutina! Guards NOW!"  
  
Suddenly Arcadian knights in black armor entered the room before Evann and Lutina could draw their weapons, the knights grabbed them and bonded them in robes! Evann tried to activate his Chaos Egg, but...  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, or things could get very rough for the princess and your friends back at the front! By now my private army has informed our the forces of the Farta, Tinton and Sinres's assassination plot by Madame Finyora's Guardian Force, but that our princess is safe and sound and that the assassin who was to kill her was captured and executed!"  
  
"What talking what princess?" Lutina asked.  
  
"Why you Lutina, you are the long lost princess of arcadia and the time has come for you to take the throne!"  
  
"No...no you're lying!" Lutina yelled.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm not, you are the one true heir to the throne of Arcadia. You're parents as you knew were nothing but servants to the royal the family. When my assassins failed to kill you, it was agreed that you be taken elsewhere until you were old enough to take the throne. When both of them died because of the war we believe you were dead, but as it turns out you came to and I could finally put my plans into action," Yoryin explained.  
  
"What plan?" Evann asked angrily.  
  
"It's simple really, I'll let Finyora take the fall and say you were sent to assassinate, Lutina. It'll be easy, telling the people how their dear lady general plotted to kill the only person in way of inheriting the throne," Yoryin said, "You see, Finyora is a distance relative of the royal family and the only one cable of ascending the throne should the princess die," Yoryin explained with a twisted smile, "The people are well aware of this and once they hear my story they'll turn against her and as for Lutina she will become a queen without power. She will ascend the throne yes, but she will do as I say when I say it," Yoryin said cruelly and coldly.  
  
"What makes you think I'd be a puppet for you to control?" Lutina asked harshly.  
  
"Because I have your Nortis love, and by now the rest of the Guardian Force has been captured. You will do as I say or they will pay the highest price for your defiance!" Yoryin explained with cruelty in his eyes and hatred in his heart.  
  
Lutina went silent and then, "Lutina, I want let him use like a puppet," Evann whispered.  
  
"Evann, what are you going to do, the others..."  
  
"They want be easily caught, even if their out number they have mana eggs I made for then and they work together better then anyone else on this planet. They'll be fine," Evann whispered.  
  
"Evann..." Lutina said with watery eyes. She nodded, "Let's do it together, I want let you do it alone,"  
  
He nodded and the two closed their eyes...  
  
"What are you two doing, have forgotten about your friends?" Yoryin asked.  
  
"You think people will follow because of a lie you're wrong not everyone will believe your lies. Our friends will be just fine and we'll be going now!" Evann said.  
  
Then waves of energy flew from their bodies and killed the knights binding them and broke the ropes! The two ran out of the castle and Yoryin order his black knights to pursue! Evann and Lutina ran out of the castle fighting of the guards who tried to stop them. They fled into the city and ran for the forest! They ran through the forest with the Arcadian black knights hot on their trail. They run down the south of the forest and continued running hand in hand. It looked as if they would escape, but they came upon a much unexpected turn...a cliff perched high above, a forest! They stood before the cliff as Yoryin and his men reached them...  
  
"We're trapped!" Evann said.  
  
"And we don't have enough energy to use the Mana Eggs!" Lutina said worryingly.  
  
The turned around and Yoryin and his black knight stood before them.  
  
Yoryin gazed at Evann and then looked up at the midnight sky, then suddenly a bolt of lightening flew of the sky hit the ground before the young ranger! Then another came and ht closer, and then another and another! Evann was forced back and back until he was hit and forced off the cliff!  
  
"EVANN!" Lutina yelled jumping after him.  
  
"Blast, get down there!" Yoryin ordered  
  
Evann reached for Lutina and grabbed her hand pulling her into his arms as they fell.  
  
"Lutina!"  
  
"Evann, I want let go ever, finally were truly together,"  
  
"Lutina..." Evann held her closer as they neared the ground. Then suddenly their mana eggs began to glow from deep within their bodies and a flash of light filled the air! When it cleared the two were no longer falling but drifting slowly and gentle to the ground, for upon their backs were sets of wings!  
  
"Evann we're...but how?" Lutina asked with tears joy.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm not complaining," Evann replied smiling.  
  
They looked into each others move closer until their lips met. Held each other tighter and then pulled away and looked into each others eyes as they landed on the ground, they stood standing in each others arms. They kissed again and then looked at each other as the wings vanished.  
  
"Evann, when you all I...I couldn't bear the thought of living without," Lutina said lovingly, "When I started to care for you I thought these feelings were because our lives were so similar, but I was wrong. It wasn't until I jumped from that cliff that I realized that I truly deeply love you,"  
  
"Lutina...I love you too, but I didn't know how or when to tell you. You mean every thing me princess or not," Evann said lovingly.  
  
"Evann, I'm tired of all this fighting I don't care about Arcadia or Nortis anymore," she said laying her head on his chest, "Let's run away...to the south. I'm sure the beast people will accept us once they hear our story. I don't need war or peace, all I need is you and I know we can live happily somewhere,"  
  
"Lutina...yes...let's go, all we need is each other we don't to stay here anymore. We'll go south far away from this foolish war. There's nothing for here anymore anyway,"  
  
They kissed once more and then in each others arms headed south there future ahead of them unknown and their past behind them fading like a flickering flame of light. 


End file.
